Tale of the three Winchester the Angel & Demon
by bumblebee199616
Summary: Isabella Swan is really a Winchester she is married to Dean. Sam doesn't know he finds out after he come back from lucifers cage but there a twist he comes back with his soul why did Dean keep Bella a secret why didn't he tell Sam read and you'll find out
1. The real Isabella

Bella's P.O.V

I parked my horrible old truck in my drive way went to the back of it and climbed in to the bed and layed down and started thinking of my real life, how I meet Dean and my story I told him.

Flash back

I drove my car up the long drive way of Bobby Singers old place. I got out of my Chevy Impala looked at the place it looked just as I remember, sighing I walked up to the front door. I was about to knock when I heard yelling and stomping heading to the door I got my gun out and moved out of the way just in time when a guy stormed out of the door, he walked over to a wooden piller leaning against it, he breathed in and out heavily like he was trying to reel in his anger. I watched him from where I was leaning against the house for a little while then as quietly as I could I walked away around the house into the garage and started cleaning it up it was mess I wonder if Bobby ever cleaned the shed, there was tolls lying every where nuts and bolts scattered all over the work benches and there was even books I sighed this was going to take a while.

I had just put all the nuts bolts and screws away in there right full place when some said from behind me "who are you what are you doing here" I could tell he wasn't happy with the way he was yelling at me, I turned around it was the same guy that stormed out of the house I smiled and said "My name is Isabella Swan and when im not hunting or getting drunk im here helping my uncle Bobby with the cooking and cleanning". The guy studied me and then sighed and said "my names Dean Winchester sorry for yelling at you it's fine whats with all the yelling before. Dean looked at me for a minute thinking it over if he could trust me or not. He must have trussted me because he sat up on the work bench looked at me and said "I have a little brother his name is Sam and I got back from a hunt and Dad just told me he left to go to University and Dad didn't even bother to call me and tell me Bobby was the one to tell me ".

I stood in front of him and gave him a sad smile and said "I'm sorry to hear that" he waved it off and said don't worry about it not your fault, anyway whats your story". I ssighed and left myself up onto the bench next to Dean and said "its a long story. I'm an only child my dad was Charlie Swan my mum was Renee Swan she died when i was little in my nursury I wasn't in there at the time she was on the stealing with her stomach cut and when my Dad heard her scream he told me to go out side he tried to save her but shee burst into flames as he came to the door she was 6 months pregnant with my little brother I later found out they were going to name him Noah when he was born". I wipe my eyes I didn't relise I had started crying, Dean wrapped his warm arm around me in a half hug I smiled and started my story where i left off.

"I was 4 years old my dad he walked out of the house he told me to get in the truck andto shut up, he dropped me off at Bobbys didn't tell me where he was going. He and bobby had a screaming match the he kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I was raised by Bobby he trained me till I was 10 then a guy came I didn't know who he was at the time until he said he was my dad he took me from Bobby then when I was 13 I watched me die murdered by a vampire and I killed the son of a bitch that did it I then stole my first car and took Charlie back too Bobbys and when gave him a hunters funeral and I left soon after that hunting anything and everything I could find". I didn't let him stay anything I jumped off the bench and walked out of the shed and walked torwards the house.

END of flash back

I was getting my school bag out of the cab of the truck, when edward came walking over to me I gave him my best fake smile and said "hay where have you been you haven't been at school all week, is everything okay with your family". He just looked at me with black eyes and said "come take a walk with me" he held out his hand, I was hesitent to take it but in the end my curiousity got the better of me, Dean always said that would be my down fall, and took his hand he lead me me a fear way into the woods and stopped let go of my hand and turned around and looked at me and sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and started talking "Bella we're leaving", "okay Edward give mme some time to pack and tell charlie", I looked up at his face and let the tears fall and my voice shaky I said "i'm not coming with you am I".

Edward looked at me and said "no Bella your not coming with me I don't love you, you were just a plaything to me a pass time till we move on", he took a step torwards me kissed my forehead head and said take care Bella and left me there in the woods. I walked back to house just as Charlie was pulling up. I walked over and said "thanks for having me Charlie I solved the case of the missing people it was a windigo it shouldn't come back. I think it's time for me to move on and go find my husband Charlie smiled and said "thank you for helping Ihope you find your husband".

I walked into the house packed my things there wasn't much and looked around then walked down stairs gave a nod to charlie then walked out the door to the garage opened the doors took the piece of cloth off my Chevy Impala deep dark blue colour car, I popped the boot put my bags in shut the boot and got in my car starting it up hells bells started playing through the speakers loudly I drove down the road and out of town Past the your are now leaving Forks sign glad to be leaving.

I'm sorry if I've made some mistakes I'm not a very good writer so if your are a beta and take interest in my story could u help me please

thanks

bumblebee19916


	2. Sams back in the family business

Dean's P.O.V

I was driving, had been driving for ages I had picked up Sam from his appartment found out he had a girl friend Jessica. I hadn't seen him since before I left for that hunt our old man made me go on. I looked at my wedding ring which was now on my right finger so Sam didn't know. Bella had asked me not to tell him nobody knew we were married except for Bobby not even my dad John knew but if he found out he wouldn't care anyway.

We had just finished up on the hunt of the 'Women in white' she was going round killing unfaithful men. We were packing up the hotel room and packed my car up and started driving Sam was in the passenger seat looking at the map, I looked over at him and said "where are we heading where do the coordinates point to". Sam sighed an looked over at dean and said "Dean I can't come with you I have my interview in like 10 hours I got to be there the coordinates are to Black water ridge". I sighed and looked away from him and then looked back at my brother and said "yea okay Sam I'll take you home".

Sam fell asleep I drove throught the night as I drove I thought back to my wedding day to Bella she was so beautiful in that red dress she didn't want to wear a tradictional white dress because she said "we're not normal people so I'm not wearing a normal tradictional white dress" I had laughed and kissed her forehead at her and said "baby you could wear a potato sack and still look so beautiful".

Flash back

I stood at the end of the isle, next to me stood Bobby he was going to marry Bella and I, I could hear her shoes coming near the Shed she had demanded we get married in here beause this is where we first had our first real conversation. I had laughed at first I thought she was joking but she was serious.

I straightend up my shirt and looked at Bobby he had a small smile on his I looked as I heard Bella come into the shed she looked so beautiful in her red dress on, she walked torwards me with a smile on her face I held out my hand she took it and I pulled her torwards me I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Alright Dean repeat after me" Bobby said I smiled and nodded not looking away from Bella.

Bobby cleared his throat and said "I Dean, take you Isabella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live".

I smiled and said "I Dean, take you Isabella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live".

Bella smiled through her tears Bobby smiled and turned to Bella and said "Bella repeat after me she nodded but didn't look away from my eyes I Isabella, take you Dean to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live".

Bella smiled through her tears and started her vows to me "I Isabella, take you Dean to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live".

Bobby looked at me and said "Rings" I smiled and said "Isabella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love". as i said this I placed the ring i got her on her ring finger and then lifted her left hand up and kissed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Bella smiled and an took the ring she got me and placed it on my left finger and said "Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love" she squeezed my hand. We looked at Bobby and he said "Dean ya idgit you can kiss your bride" I laughed and kissed Bella.

End of flash back

I smiled as I rememberd my wedding, Sam was awake and said "what are you smiling about" I looked over at him and said "there was these twins" he pulled a face and said "I don't need to here about your sex life" I laughed and looked back to the road we were 20 minutes away from Sam's appartment we sat in silencce as the radio played quietly in the back round as I drove I stopped ouside his appartment and he got out grabbed his bag and said "let me know if you find him" I looked over at him and said "I will see you around Sammy".

I drove away and around the corner something was wrong i don't know why but I was getting a bad feeling I got out of the car and made my way on foot back to the appartment, as I was walking to the door I heard Sam yelling "No Jess no Jess Jess Jess" I broke in and had to drag him out of the appartment. All the cops and neighbours were gathering and then I looked back Sam was looking in the trunk of the Impala, I sighed, I didn't know how he was feeling let alone how to help him I walked over to him and he said "Lets do this" he slammed the boot shut and walked around to the passenger door and got in. I sighed and thought this is going to be one heck of a journey.

thanks for the review

I hope you like the story so far for those

who have read it so far please review I like reading them

bumblebee19916


	3. reaching out to a friend

I fast forward my story to the end of Season 5 and If you want to know the wedding rings of Dean and Bella's or what Bella's car looks like they are on my profile. Thanks for all of those that have favourited or following me or the story and thanks to the reviews I have got so far it means a lot to me that you all like my story so much.

bumblebee199616 (Emma) On with the story

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Dean's P.O.V

Sam had been gone for three hours 20 minutes and 24 seconds he took Adam our younger brother with him. Castiel came back from the dead and healed me and brought Bobby back to life as well. I picked up the rings and got in my car and drove off I didn't even talk to Bobby. I pulled into a hotel for the night I didn't know where I was driving to didn't know my destination all I knew was I needed to get away. I payed for a room for the night and when in it was horrible pink and yellow themed room but it would have to do I took a shower and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up didn't get much sleep the night before, packed up handed the key back tto the owner and got in the Impala and started driving to anywhere.

Bella's P.O.V

I have been hunting alone for the past 2 years I know that Deans brother Sam started the apocalypse and I also know that Sam ended it by sacrificing himself now he's in Lucifer cage I don't know how Dean is he won't pick up when I call him. I drive torwards Lissa's house she was my Best friend when I stayed a month in her town while Bobby was on a hunt he sent me to school there I meet Lissa and she is to this day my only friend my best friend I try staying off the rador because I'm wanted not just from the police.

I parked my car up the drive way to Lissa's house and walked up to her front door and knocked I heard footsteps coming to the door and then the door opened and Lissa looked back at me tears started forming in her eyes and pulled me into a hug and dragged me into the house. "Bella do you want a drink tea, coffee, water, juice something anything what are you doing here"? I laughed "I was waiting for that to come out of your mouth Lissa you wern't one to hold back on your questions" she smiled and laughed and hugged me again this time harder, I winced in pain. Lissa pulled back and looked at me with concern I smiled and said "I injured myself on the case I was on last". I walked over the couch layed down and closed my eyes I could feel Lissa eyes watching my every move bunring me.

Dean's P.O.V

I had been 3 days since Sam went down the hole to Lucifers cage I had been driving hoping I might find Bella somewhere along the way I had no way of contacting her my phone was smashed to bits, so I start driving to the one place I know Bella goes to when she wants a break from hunting her best friend Lissa and her litte boy Ben. I stopped at the dinner and ordered a piece of apple pie and a coffee and read the news paper left a tip on the table and walked out the door to my car and started driving again.

I had been driving for a few hours and Lissa's and Ben's house was 20 minutes away so I decided to call ahead and talk to Lissa. The phone rang 3 times then someone picked up and said "hello Lissa speeking" I smiled and said "hey Lissa its Dean is Bella there" Lissa sighed and said "Dean Bella is here, but how do you know her? She never talks about you" I rubbed my face and sighed "Lissa Bella and I are married I'll be at your house in 10 minutes and I'll explain when I get there but first how is she?" "not good Dean she was injurred on the hunt she was last on she didn't go into details she just went straight to my couch and layed down closed her eyes Ben's sitting on the floor his head by her thigh watching tv and also watching he's worried about her she's like his aunt and he knows shes hurt" "Lissa I will be there soon just make sure she's still alive". I hanged up the phone and stepped down on the gas made my baby go faster.

Lissa's P.O.V

I had just hanged the washing out on the line I was thinking about Bella my best friend when I heard the door bell ring I walked over to the door and opened it and there she was, Bella my best friend was standing on my door step she looked a bit pale than usual but she had a huge smile on her face I pulled her to me in a hug and pulled her into the house, into the kitchen I let go of her and asked "Bella do you want a drink tea, coffee, water, juice something anything what are you doing here?" she laughed and said "I was waiting for that to come out of your mouth Lissa you wern't one to hold back on your questions" she smiled and laughed at me harder than before.

I was just glad she was okay alive and well but I would get her back for laughing at me I pulled her in for another hug and squeezed her a bit more and I heard her wince in pain I pulled back and looked at her in concern she sighed and said "I injured myself on the hunt I was lust on". Bella turned around and walked over to the couch and layed down and closed her eyes I watched her every move I just hoped she would be okay. I started on the dishes loading them into the dish washer when the phone went I walked over to the phone picked it up and said "hello Lissa speeking" the person on the other side of the line said "Hey lissa it's Dean is Bella there" as soon as Dean started speeking I sighed in relief it wasn't the cops then he asked if Bella was there it confused me I didn't know he knew Bella so I said to him "Dean Bella is here, but how do you know her? She never talks about you"

Dean sighed on the other end of the phone and said "Lissa Bella and I are married I 'll be at your house 10 minutes and I'll explain everything when I get there but first how is she?" "not good Dean she was injured on the hunt she was last on, she didn't go into details she went straight ove to my couch and layed down closed her eyes, Ben's sitting on the floor his head on her thigh watching tv and also watching Bella he's worried about her she's like his aunt and he know's she hurt" "Lissa I will be there soon just make sure she's still alive". After the phone call with Dean I walked over to Bella and checked on her her breathing was a bit shaky but other than that fine I just hope Dean hurry's up.

Dean's P.O.V

I parked my car outside Lissa and Ben's house and walked ran up jthe drive way to the door and rang the door bell I heard foot steps Lissa opened the door as someone started coughing Lissa let me in and looked over to the couch where Bella is lying down and said "she is over there she keeps coughing" I walked over to her and sat down by her head and she started coughing more and then she woke up and vomited up blood and looked at me and said weakly "Dean your here" Bella passed out I looked up at Lissa with wide eyes and she looked back at me I turned away from her and looked up a the seiling and yelled "CASTIEL". There was a fluttering of wings and a light breeze, I turned around there was Cas I looked at him and said "please cas can you heal my wife please I've lossed Sammy I can't lose her to".

Cas stepped forward and said "step aside Dean I'll try" I nodded and moved to hold her hand Cas place a hand on Bella's chest his hand glowed 10 seconds later he pulled away and looked at me "your wife will be just fine she will wake up soon her body just needs more time to heal" "thanks Cas" he nodded and then left Lissa looked at me and said you need to start explaining now I sighed and said down on the chair next to the couch and said "where do I start" Lisaa looked at me and said "how about the start".


	4. Sam in the cage and his rescue

Nobody's P.O.V

Before Bella went to Lissa's house she made a trip into hell, see what nobody knows except for Dean and Bobby is her real dad is Michael her mother is Lilith and her uncle's are Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael. Lucifer has a real soft side for Bella and she heard about Sam Deans younger brother and had to go save him so she did she marched straight into hell saw her mother and then went to her Uncle's cage and opened it and walked in Bella didn't know what was going to happen but she had to try for Deans sake.

Sam's P.O.V from inside the cage.

I was dark so dark and cold and it was so quiet I missed my brother Dean but I did what I had to, to stop the Apocolapse from ending the world I just hope my brother doesn't do anything stupid to try and get me out of here. I must have closed my eyes because I'm studdenly being awakened, someone is laughing from the other side of this dark cage I mean would it kill for the person to open a window put a heater on then I rememeberd where I was and all my hopes dashed I was in the cage the very cage Lucifer has been suck in for gods knows how long.

"Thinking to hard Sammy dear" I look up and around and spot a dark out line of a dude then a light turns on it burns my eyes I look down so I can ajust to the burning and then look up and take a guess "Lucifer I would say you have got a nice place but you don't" he growls at me and takes a step forward then I hear a whinning creaking screeching sound and look over to Lucifer he looks confused.

I wait battered breath the footsteps get closer and closer to the door until they suddenly stop and the door opens and a girl steps inside she has Black Hair dark icy Blue eyes and her height was about 5.5 she wasn't very tall, she ignoreed me and looks straight at Lucifer and then shocks me by saying "Uncle Lucy can I take this dude here and givee you one in exchange he's not inicent I can you that" she looks at me when she says the last part then turns back to Lucifer.

I look at him too he looks like he is thinking about this and then smiled and said "my Bella my favourite niece who is the person you are going to swap my cage buddy with" she smiles and says "I'm your only niece and I'll get him" she walked out the door and drags in a dude that is passed out. Lucifer waits as the girl drags in the guy I look at his face he is thinking about it as soon as he see's the dude the girl who claims to be Lucifers niece he walks over to her and said "take him" and then he looks at me and says your very lucky".

The girl walks over to me and takes my hand I have a little trouble standing up she looks down at my leg I know its broken she puts her hand to my leg and it heals instantly. The girl leads me out of the cage and out of hell all together to the field where I last saw my brother at nobody was there now. I turned to the mystery girl she smiles and I ask "who are you?" she smiles and said "you wil find out later on but for now I need you to lie down" I was a little confused but did as I was asked to do and layed down on the grassy hard ground I winced a little she smiled at me and said "relax Sam Winchester" before I could say anything her hands started glowing and I past out.

Bella's P.O.V

I drive to a near by crossroad and stand in the very centre of the crossroad dig a hole and put the little box that has a picture of me a bit of my blood and a cats back bone put in in the ground and cover it out and then I go back to my car and grab the unconcious guy I found in a ally way going to rape this inicent 15 year old girl. I 15 minutes then a demon shows up I smile at her and say take me to hell to see my mother she looks at me and then at the guy at my feet and wave's her hand and a door apears I drag the guy behind me and opens the door and walks through it as I walk the pits of hell I pass a lot of demons and humans that have made deals and getting tortured for it as punishment.

I walk for a good 10 minuttes I walk to my mothers quaters and knock on the door "enter" I hear my mother say I open the door and smile and say "hello mother I'm here to see uncle Lucy is it okay if I go down to his cage" she smiles and says "go ahead" I nod my head and walk out she door close it. I walk down to Uncle Lucifers cage draging the piece of scum behind me I open the cage and walk up to the door and drop the rappiest at the door and walk in. After having a lovely conversation with my uncle I walk out the door and bring the guy in. He who is suppose to take Sam's place Uncle Lucifer smiles and agrees I heal Sams broken leg then drag him out of hell and heal his soul and body from the inside out.

I then go back into hell to Uncle Lucy's cage and smile he was beating the shit out of the piece shit I just swapped sam with I walk over and said "Uncle lucy can I have Adam who also happens to have my father" he looks at me. I give him my puppy dog eyes look then my mother walks in and says "Lucifer let my daughter take her father and Adam and I'll get you a couple of pets you can play with". Lucifer smiles and said "take him" I leave with Adam (my father) and drag him out of hell and let my father go and look at Adam I heal him andleave him next to Sam and walk off I know it took alot out of me power wise and strengh.

I use the last of my strengh and power to teleport to my car where I left it by the crossroad and get in my car and pass out. I wake up I dont know how long I've been passed out for I start my car, 'High way to Hell starts to play loudly through the speakers as I drive down the road, I'm going to find a motel and crash there for a few days and then make my way to Lissa's house.


	5. Bella wakes up

Dean's P.O.V

"Where do I start" Lissa look at me and said "how about the star" I sighed and moved around in my seat bit more to get in a better spot and started the story " 7 years ago I meet meet Bella at Bobbys place I had just finished off my first ever huntt alone and I was going to tell Sammy all about he may have not liked hunting himself but he liked the stories. Sam was suppose to be hunting with our dad we were suppose to meet up at Bobbys house have a few beers watch a game or 2 on the tv and then go back to working cases. When I got to Bobbys dads truck was there his gear was in the back but Sammy's gear wasn't I stormed in the house and yelled at dad 'WHERE IS SAM' all dad did was look at me.

I was lossing my temper because I started raising my fist at my dad he looked at me and said "he left DeanSam said he didn't want to hunt anymore that he wanted to go to University and we got into this massive fight and he packed up his stuff and left" I was so pissed off at my dad he just let Sammy walk away I stormed off outside to cool off it was then that I notice one of Bobbys old grave yard cars sitting parked next to mine it was 1968 deep blue chevy impala 2 door I rememeber runny past it all the time as me and Sam played tag when dad would leave us with Bobby. I looked at the front door then went look for the owner to the car found her in the shed cleaning it up it really was a mess.

I walked up to her and said "who are you what are you doing here" she turned around looked at me and said "I'm Isabella Swan" I told her my name and we started talking every day for tthe rest of that week we would meet up in the shed clean listen to music and talk along the way I started to have feelings for her. Bella she was different then any other girl I had been with and after what happened between my dad and me about Sammy leaving I really needed someone to talk to and she was there. After the week was up at Bobbys I left for a case and Bella did to she was finishing up her case when I called her I needed help withthe case I was working on it involved a witch she started off small Making animals do weird things then she upped the ball and started making little kids between the ages of 5 and 10 to go around killing there parents and family members. The case got pretty nasty and Bella nearly died thats when both our feelings came out.

With our relationship and the job profesion we had it wasn't easy but 3 months after getting to know each andd dating we had both seen each other at our worst so I asked her to marry me it wasn't special or romantic I didn't even have a ring there was county fair in the town we were in so I took her there and we went on the ferris wheel and when it got to the top it stopped. I turned to Bella and she was already looking at me I smiled and said Bella you have been my friend my best friend and my girl friend will you do the honor of changing and becoming my wife she smiled and said "yes" we married 3 weeks later Bobby married us we didn't want people knowing because of the danger we would have put them in so we kept it quiet.

After our honey moon Bella was needed in Forks by an ex hunter by the name if Charlie Swan and I had gotten a call from Bobby saying that my dad was missing and there was Demons following mine and Bella's every move so we decided that it was best to slipt up and go our seperate ways we talked on the phone alot but we haven't seen each other till now. So that it thats our story". Lissa sat there in her chair processing it all when I heard a soft grown coming from the couch I looked over and saw Bella opened her eyes and blink "Bella, baby are you okay Do you need anything?" she looked over at me and said "water" before I could get up and get her some water Lissa jumped out of her chair and said "I'll get it sit down Dean and catch up".

I looked at her and said "you gave one hell of a fright baby how did you get so injured you were so pale" she looked at me and sighed and said "I'll tell you later lets just spend the week here at Lissa's getting to know each other and find what we have missed out on for 6 years of our married lives" I smiled and gave out a little chuckle my worry dissapearing little by little. Lissa came back with Bella's water I helped her sit up so she could drink it then she looked at Lissa and said "Liss can me and Dean crash here for a week we promise no funny business" Lissa smiled and said "Bell you and Dean can stay here as long as you like I wouldn't mind maving some girl time with you its been to long" Bella smiled at lissa and gave me a kiss on the cheek and got up.

Bella's P.O.V

I left Dean and Lissa on the couch and walked over to Ben and sat down next to him and smiled and nugged him and said "hay Benny it was your birthday last week happy birthday buddy I have your birthday present out in my car do you want to come and see it" he looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. I could tell he was like Lissa she loves presents any kind of gifts, he nodded his head I smiled and got up from the table and said "well come on then" Ben followed me out the door to my car. I walked to the back of my car took out my keys and popped the trunk and opened it up in the trunk was a wrapped gift I reached in and took it out and handed it to Ben he smiled at me and said "thank you aunty Bella" and with that he ran inside the house opening the present as he went.

I heard the door close then foot steps head straight torwards me then I felt arms wrap around my middle and lips pressed in between my shoulder and neck I leand in against him know who it was instantly, I turned around in his arms and looked up at Dean he looks at me with this look on his face like he wants to yell at me and kiss the hell out of me at the same time, but he couldn't do anything because my phone rang I looked at the caller and answered the phone "Charlie Swan what can I do for you?" Dean gave me a confused look I waved him off Charlie started talking "Bella how long can you be in Forks?" I thought about it and said "about 6 hours why Charlie its not back is it?" "No it's not, this is a different matter all together" he said I was still confused but said "alright Charlie I'll see you soon" and hanged up the phone.

Dean looked at me and walked over to me slowly and said "where are you going? I just found you after 6 years passed out nearly dead because you drained yourself of your Angel powers and including your Demon powers as well" I looked at him and said "Charlie needs me please Dean I'm fine tell Lissa I'll see her in a few days" I walked over to the drivers side and hoped in my car and turned it on and backed out of the drive way just as Dean picked up his cell phone I looked at his face it looked confused and angry at the same time as I drove down the road thats all I kept seeing in my head.


	6. Bella leaves Deans surprise call

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up in the field I was in I dontt know how long ago I don't know the date or what day it is or even the time but I do know is the last time I was in this field I knew I wasn't coming back I was going to hell to stay there for all eternity in Lucifer's cage. How did I get out who saved me I wish I could rememeber. I sit up and pat my pockets down I feel a lump in my left pocket I take the object out it's a cell phone, I look through the contacts till I come accross Dean's name I click call it starts ringing I hope he picks up.

Dean's P.O.V

I just got Bella my baby back and she's leaving again I watch her back down lissa's drive way when my phone starts ringing I look at the number its unidentifed but I pick up anyway and put it up to my ear I wasn't expecting who was on the other end of the line to say "Dean is that you it's me Sam can you come get me" I clear my throat and say "Sammy is that really you but how your suppose to be in the cage with Lucifer" "I don't know Dean I woke in the field I saw you last as I opened the Gaping huge hole to take Lucifer and I back to his cage in hell" Sam said. I thought for 10 seconds and then said "wait there Sammy I'll come get you I just need to sort some things I'll be there is soon as I can you can start walking if you get bored just save the battery of the phone you have, I'm going to hang up now see you soon brother."

I made my way back inside and saw Ben and Lissa on the floor in the lounge putting together the scooter Bella got Ben for his birthday I sat down beside Lissa and looked at her said " Bella was called away to forks to see Cgarlie and I just got a call from Sam my brother apparently he's topside and I have to go pick him up" Lissa looked at me she was a bit upset but nodded and said "you will come back and visit soon" I smiled and gave her a nod then ruffed up Bens hair as I got up and walked to the front door I opened it then closed it and made my way out to my car and drove away from Lissa's house and down the road.

Bella's P.O.V

I pull up behind the old red rust bucket of a truck, that was still parked outside of Charlies house. I shut off the engine to my car and stepped out and walked up to the front door and knocked the waited. I waited then heard someone's boots on the hard wood floor outside the door and then the door sprang open and there standing in front of me was Charlie. I looked at him for a few seconds then said "hey Charlie long time no see what do you need help with the Windego isn't back is it because that was a bitch to kill" Charlie laughed and said "no Bella nothing like that actually it's Alice Cullen she has been here a couple times asking to see you I keep telling her you living in Arizona with your fiancee but she's not buying it".

I took a step back and took a deep breathe in and said "do you have any idea what she could possibly want from me" "no sorry Bella I don't each time I ask she says it's okay I'll wait till she gets home, after the 5th visit I got fed up and called you I'm sorry if it was a bad time" he said I looked at him and sighed then said "it wasn't a bad time" I wasn't going to tell charlie about Dean it would just make him feel even worse. I walked in side and sat on the couch, Charlie was in the kitchen getting drinks so I looked around. I saw christmas photos of Charlie and me when I was staying here when I was hunting the wendigo andit made me think back to last christmas I shared with Dean.

Flash back

I walked into the lounge and smiled as I saw Dean and Bobby putting up the christmas tree. I laughed and sat down on the couch and said "isn't a bit late to be putting up the christmas tree I mean christmas is tomorrow" both men looked at me with a glare and Dean said "you know you could get up and give us a hand" I smiled and said "nah you have it covered I'm going to start on dinner" I got up walked into the kitchen and started banging around making dinner and getting everything ready for tomorrow. After dinner Dean and Bobby went to finish off the tree and I went up stairs had a shower and crawled into bed.

The next morning I rolled over to find Dean not in bed I got up put one of Deans hoodies on and walked down stairs I heard Dean and Bobby talking and watching a game on tv I walked silently over to the couch and wrapped my arms behind Deans neck and under the front of his shirt and kissed his cheek and said "good morning" I was surprised Dean grabbed me and pulleed me onto the couch and seated me in his lap his arms wrapped around my waist his face buried in my and hair he breathed against my ear "morning Bells" it sent shivers down my spine Bobby got up and walked into the kitchen to get something.

Dean lifted me off his lap and put me on the couch I watched as he walked over to the tree and pulled out a small present and walked back over to me and handed it to me, as I opened it I didn't notice Dean get down on one knee when I looked up at Dean I gasped he smiled at me and said "Isabella Marie I know it has been rough in our relationship we have had our ups and downs, lows and highs but we have survied them all will you do me the pleassure and become my wife" I felt tears rolling down my face as I looked at Dean I smiled and Nodded my head and then breathed out in a chocked up voice "yes Dean I will marry you". Dean picked me up and hugged me, then placed me on the couch and pulled the ring out of the box it was really simple and pretty a small green emerald on a silver band he looked up at me peeked my lips then placed the ring on my left hand finger.

Flash back ended

I was forced out of my memories with bashing on the door I got up to answer it there standing on Charlie's door step was none other than Alice Cullen I looked at her for a few moments all I wanted to do was close the door in her face but I couldn't as she pushed her way inside and turneed to me and said "Bella I need your help it's Edward he's in trouble".

the engagement ring is on my profile

sorry it has been a little while since I updated but I have been busy Christmas shopping but I hope you enjoyed the chapter

I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded because I have yet to write it I have some idea's but for now review lots and have a wonderful MERRY CHRISTMAS

bumblebee199616 (Emma) :)


	7. Angel

**Hi sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, well since Christmas day its been pretty hectic with getting things sorted for the New Year. I hope everyone had A good Christmas and New Year **

**Heres the new chapter.**

Bella's P.O.V

I sterred at Alice for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few seconds, I started to smiled and then burst out laughing, I couldn't stop my sides started hurting. Alice growled at me I looked up wiping the tears from my eyes as she said "Bella this isn't funny, I really need your help please". I looked at Alice and sigh and said "fine Alice, i'll help you, where is he anyway"? Alice looked at me and said "really you'll help thank you so much Bella, he is going to the Volturi he wants to kill himself" I looked at Alice trying to see if she was joking obviously not. I sighed walked into the kitchen, Charlie looked at me I sighed and said "I'll the beer for the road it was nice seeing you Charlie take care yourself".

I walked out to my car Alice followed me out I turned to her and said "get in the car" She looked at me confused I sighed and added "please get in the car". Alice walked round to the passenger side and got in I hoped in as well taking a big gulp of my beer savouring the taste of bitter sweetness as it rolled down my throat Alice looked at me and said "you shouldn't be driving and drinking at the same time it's dangerous" I looked at her and laughed and started the engine my baby roared to life and I pulled out to the road and then closed my eyes and picturing the land scape just out side the outta walls of Volturi. I heard Alice gasp I opened my eyes and saw it worked but it also took a toll out on me I felt really weak but I kept driving up to the village walls.

I drove the narrow winding road up to the castle, it took 10 minutes I parked out the front and got out of the car I felt real dizzy but pushed through and opened the door and walked in. Alice followed behind me telling me how stupid I was. I stopped listening because I didn't care what she thought Gianna the receptionist stood up I glared at her and walked straight past her "Bella what are you doing we cant just barge in they could be busy they will kill us both" Alice said I looked back over my shoulder at her and then turned back to the front and pushed the throne doors open.

Dean's P.O.V

I parked my car and started the long walk to the field I last saw Sam. I cut through the trees and branches and there was Sam laying on the grassy ground asleep he looked worn out tired his cloths looked they have seen better days. I walked over to Sam and bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam woke up with a start and jerked away ready to defend him self, I put my hands up in surrender and said "whoo there Sammy it's just me" he looked at me and said "Dean that you" "yea Sammy it's me" before I could say anything else I was pulled into a hug. After the hug we sat down facing each other I sighed and asked "do you remember anything down in the pit? And how did you get out?" Sam looked up at me and said "All I remember is this lady named Bella came down to the pit swapped me for a different guy and that's about it."

I was angry why did Bella not tell, Before I could do anything both Sam and I looked up as we heard wings "Castiel your alive" Sam gasped out "yes Sam I am and so are you but now we have to go, Dean where is your car" I looked at Castiel and said "out on the road'' "lets go then" Cas said. We walked to my car and got in Sam beside me Cas in the backseat of the car, before I could turned the car on I felt this weird sensation and the fluttering of wings. As soon as I looked up we were in the huge building like place and there was three chairs at the top of the steps. We got out of the car slowly I looked at Cas and asked "what are we doing here? What is this place? Where are we Cas?.

Bella's P.O.V

As I pushed the throne doors opened everyone in the throne room turned to look at me and Alice I just back and then barked at them "what are you looking at?" Aro was the first one to speak "Isabella how are you?" before I could answer him Edward was in front of me "Bella love you here your alive" Edward said in sickly sweet disgusting voice with that weird crooked smile he wore all the time. "I stepped around him and looked at Aro and said "I'm fine saw mum she's charming as always, also saw Uncle Lucy he is happy as ever took him a play thing in exchange for both my brother in law's life and soul".

Aro laughed and said that's good to hear" all the while walking torward's me before he got close enough to hug me Edward growled and got in between us, his left hand was gripping my wrist painfully I was already unsteady on my feet as it was with the remaining strength and power I had left I had Edward flying across the room the last thing I saw before I slipped into the unconsiousness again was a familour black car.

Dean's P.O.V

Cas didn't answer me as a really pale guy was sent flying accros the room and the I saw my wife fall to the ground unconsious again this was the second time. I ran over to her there was a pale guy bent over her checking to see if she was all right. I sat down by her head and picked it up and placed it in my lap and ran my fingers through her and spoke quietly to her "I told you to take it easy why don't you listen to me baby" there was a gust of wind and then Adam my younger half brother stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder, I knew it wasn't Adam it was Michael Bella's real dad. Sam stood by the car in shock. Michael bent down and put a hand over Bella's heart and his hand and glowed gold yellow color soon bella Started to glow, I faintly heard growls and snarls but I was to transfixed on what was happening to my wife.

Michael pulled his hand away and Bella slowly started to stop glowing Michael smiled and said "Dean Bella will be just fine she has now just recived her full angel wings" I looked up at him and smiled that soon faded as a bolt of lightening stricked and there the lightening stricked stood a man who looked strangely familour but I couldn't remember till I heard Sam say "Chuck is that you" the guy took a step forward and said "yes and no Sam I'm Chuck to you but my real name is god and I have a gift for you and Sam" I looked at him my anger was starting to rise but Sam walked over put a hand on my shoulder and said "what gift would that be because the last gift you gave us nearly got everyone killed".

Chuck laughed and said "I had my reasons why I didn't help. This gift I think you will like" Sam looked at him with frown eyes and said "what is it" "would you like to become imortal, angels like Bella and Castiel" I looked up and thought about it 'if I was and angel I could live with Bella never age' I looked down and Bella and smiled ran my hand through her hair and said to Chuck or god "yes I want to become an angel" Chuck laughed and said "I thought you would" he turned to Sam and said "what about you Sam" Sam looked over at me and then back at Chuck/god and said "if Dean is I am to" Chuck smiled and said "very well then". He walked over to Sam and I and touch both our shoulders the next thing I saw was bright golden yellow light and then I faded into black.

**Thank you so much for every one who has reviewed and favourited my story and thank you to those of you that are following the story or me it means a lot please if you have any suggestions that you would like to see in this story by all means PM or write a review on the story, I read all the reviews I get and it's always nice reading them so thank you I will post the next chapter in the next 3/4 days :)**

**Author Emma (bumblebee199616)**


	8. secrets revealed

**Sorry for the wait my great grandmother past away so I haven't really felt up to writing but I got this review today from** Fancyf **it made me happy so thank you, so here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up, laying next to Dean and this girl who I think is named Bella. I tried to stand up but my arms, shoulder blades and back hurt to much Cas walked over to me and said "don't move to much for a while it's your wings, you will get used to them" I looked up at Cas and nodded then turned and looked at Dean he was still unconsious. I heard growls and snarls I looked over and a bronze headed dude with black eyes, he was being held back by this huge guy with dark brown hair and red eyes, the growling must have awakened Dean and Bella because I heard a groan of pain from Dean and a girlish gasp from Bella. Dean looked at me and said "Sammy are you okay" I smiled and Dean and said "I'm fine Dean just sore."

I heard a groan of pain I looked up and saw Bella stand up roll her shoulder's and look at a guy who has long brown hair and ruby red eyes, and then she spoke "what is going on Uncle Aro."

Aro's P.O.V

I watched in facisnation as the man named Chuck/God give Dean and Sam there angel wings and grace Dean lit up in yellow and gold while Sam was lit up in silver and white they started to fade once Chuck/God was does he stood backa and looked at me smiled and walked over to the angel named Castiel and said "make sure nobody disturbs theem especially the bronze haired vampire Edward Cullen" I watched as Castiel bowed his head a little and said "yes father." Chuck/God disappeared they way he entered with a bolt of lightening.

Edward was over by his sister Alice, Alice was hold his arm Edward yelled "ALICE LET GO OF ME" he finally got free and was rushing over to Bella and the two Brothers known as Dean and Sam "Felix" he looked at me and nodded and wrapped his arms around Edward and kept him there all the while Edward was growling snarling and wiggling to get free. About and hour later I saw Sam the younger brother starting to sir I walked over to the angel Castiel and said "Sam one of the brothers over there is waking" he looked at me and nodded and made his way over to Sam, just as Sam was waking and trying to sit up.

I walked over to Michael and said "Bella she is a very strong minded girl and you have raised her well" Michael looked at me and smiled and said "I never raised Bella Aro Bobby Singer raised her, Bellas mother and I we went into hiding after she was born there was angels and demons after us and Bella, so we did the best thing for Bella. We gave her to Gabriel who is my youngest brother and he took Bella to Bobby's he stayed till she was 5 to make sure nobody came to harm her and then watched Bella from afar.

Bobby raised her told her why her mother and I couldn't raise her she at 13 got her powers she is half demon half angel and Bobby started teaching her how to fight at the age 10. When did u meet her" I looked at Michael and said "when I meet Bella she was 16 she was called by Charlie Swan a ex hunter he needed her help and at the time she was here gather information on us for Bobby we got Demetri to capture Bella and bring her in" "She really hurt me" Demetri said butting in I looked over at him and glared he just shrugged his shoulders michael laughed and said "go on."

I looked at him and picked up where I enterrupted "Demetri brought her in his hair was on fire and Bella hanging over his shoulder fireman style and his over hand trying to put the fire out all the while Bella banging on his back to put her down, when Demetri put Bella down the fire on his head went out he started growling and stormed out before he left the room Bella called out to him and said 'I did tell you to put me down' anyway she looked up to my brothers and I said 'I have a plane to catch in and hour make it quick' we sat and talked until she had to leave she just became part of the family she came and visited when she had no hunts."

Michael smiled and said "she sounds acts like her my younger brother Lucifer and my wife Lilith" I laughed and said but she's like you the most" Michael looked at and said "how so" I smiled and said "she loves with all her heart and she is very kind unless you get on her bad side" I was enterruped by Bella standing looking at me and said "What is going on Uncle Aro.

Bella's P.O.V

I looked at Aro and said "I'm wait.." I stoped halfway through what I was going to say and looked at the man standing next Aro my eyes widdened I took a step towards him and said "daddy is that you" the man smiled and said "yea Isabella it's me" I rushed forward ignoring my sore back and shoulder blades and threw my arms around him I burried my head into his chest smelling his scent, it smelt like a rain forest mixed with smoke. I took a step back and smiled when I felt arms go around my waste I knew who it was I turned around looked up into Deans green eyes he looked a little younger more youthful looking.

I smiled up at him he smiled back he lent down I lent up we meet half way in a kiss it started off inicent but as soon as one of his hands wrapped up into my hair and tugging me closer all inicents fell out the window until I was suddenly shoved away from Dean and Dean was laying on the floor, on top of him was Edward betting him up and growling out "stay away from my Bella she has or never will be yours" this made me really my eyes turned pitch black and when I spoke my voice was dark husky evil " Edward Cullen I was or never will be yours get off my Husband."

He looked at me still not getting off Dean I walked over to Edward and pulled him up like a rag doll and chucked him over to Alice and said looking her in the eye paralizing her in fear "take him away and if he come near me or my family again I will kill him and the rest of your pathetic family got it" she started nodding really fast I looked away from her towards Jane she looked a little scared to I made a note to talk to her later and said "Jane escort Edward and Alice to the airport and make sure they both get on the plane and wait for it to take off please" Jane nodded and walked over to Cullens and pushed them out the door with Edward yelling my name I sighed.

Dean got up his face was bruised and bloody I walked up to him and put my hands on both sides his face and healed him. Dean pulled me into a hug until Sam said "husband Dean what the hell is going on?" I sighed and looked up and over at Sam and smiled and said "hi Sam I'm Isabella I like Bella and I'm your brothers wife we have been married for 6 year's and I saved you from the cage from my Uncle Lucifer it's nice to finally meet you properly" I watched as Sam tried to adjust to the new information, I watched as he passed out I rushed over to him so did Dean. I looked up at Dean and said "he will be fine I think it was just to much for him. I mean you and him turning into angels and watching me go all demonic and then finding out your married to me, it's a lot to take in" Dean nodded at me and ran a hand through Sams hair.

**I would also like to thank **YunaNeko **for all the wonderful Reviews as well. And thank you to all those who have favoured me or any of my stories. :)**

**Emma (bumblebee199616)**


	9. leaving Volterra

Again** I would like to thank everyone that has favoured my story or me and is either following the story or me. Thank you for the reviews so far I would like to see more reviews I'm seeing a lot of you favouring and following but not many reviews so please if you have anything you want to say or see in the story please write a review and I will see what I can do you can also PM I respond to every one who PM's me **

**So here Is the next chapter tell me what you think please :)**

Dean's P.O.V

I watched Sam feinted after Bella introduced her self if it was anybody else I would have laughed but it's not it's Sammy I rushed over to him making sure he hadn't done any damage. I hardly heard what Bella said I just nodded and ran my hand through Sams hair, he really needs a hair cut he's started to look like a girl I thought to myself as I cracked a smiled Bella walked over to me and said "what are you smiling about" as she nugged my shoulder I looked at her and said "I was just thinking how Sammy here needs a hair cut he's starting to look like a girl" Bella cracked a smile "I am not starting to look like a girl" Sam said as he opened his eyes.

I stopped running my hand through his hair and pulled him up into a sitting position and hugged him tightly and said quietly "you scared the crap outta me don't do it again" I pulled back and Sam looked at me and then at Bella then me again and said "so married huh" I nodded he smiled and looked over at Bella and said "welcome to the family, so tell me how do you put up with him" I grabbed Sam's head wrapped my arm around his neck and rubbed my other hand into his head giving him and nogy and he started saying "okay okay Dean I get sorry, sorry please stop" Bella was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides in pain.

Sam looked up at Bella and pouted Bella just laughed even harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw it was Cas I smiled and said "hey Cas whats up" "Dean I'm glad your happy but there's something I need to do and I don't know when we will see each other again, I feel this pain in my chest telling me to follow it" I laughed and said "go Cas, I'll be fine, good luck with what your chasing after" Cas smiled at me and then disappeared in a fluttering of wings. Bella stood up and looked at Aro and said "I think Dean and Sam will agree that it's time for us to leave we have cases to solve, people to save we also have to go see Bobby". I looked at Bella questioning her with my eyes as to 'why we had to go see Bobby?'.

Bella's P.O.V

Dean looked at me as if to say 'why do we have to go see Bobby?'. Aro smiled and said "very well you may leave just to remember to visit" I smiled "we will uncle Aro" I turned to Uncle Marcus and smiled and added "I know you haven't gotten over Didyme even though it has been over a thousand years but the receptionist Gianna, her birthday is tomorrow and she will be the same age as Didyme when she was turned by Aro. The reason why I'm telling you this Uncle Marcus is because I want you to turn her" Uncle Marcus looked at me as if to say 'why should I' I smiled and said "don't look at me like that just do it please". Marcus nodded I looked at Dean and Sam and said "ready to go."

Dean looked at me and said "Hells Sam and I are ready when you are, but how are we getting the Impala outta here?" I laughed walked over to the car touched the car I closed my eyes I could feel my grace and stretched it out wide so it cover the car then pictured it parked outside Bobby's house at the scrap yard. I opened my eyes as I felt nothing under my hand Dean gapped at me trying to find the words but in the end gave up and yelled "Isabella what the hell did you do to my car" I smiled and said "your baby is fine she's at Bobby's house I promise" Dean relaxed a little bit I smiled and "go to Bobby's if you don't believe me Sam can come with me.

I just need to transport my car to Bobby's and I'll be there before you finish counting to a hundred" I then looked to Sam and said quietly so Dean wouldn't hear me "if he knows how to count that is" Sam snickered in amusement. Dean looked at me and then at Sam and said "what's so amusing Sammy" Sam laughed and said "Dean just go check your car."

Dean looked at me and said "ah how do I do the teleport-y thingy that you angels and demons do" I smiled "close your eyes clear your head of everything all your worries, doubts, guilt and saddness and file it away and just think of where it is you want to go feel your grace grab hold of it and push it out from you, you should feel like your floating for like 10 seconds" Dean scowled and said "well that's going to be easy then" I rolled my eyes and said "shut up and just relax."

It took Dean 5 minutes to use his grace 'huh now he knew it isn't so easy' I looked over at Sam "are you ready to go" he smiled "yea lets get out of here" I waved to everyone took Sam's hand and graced us down to my car I smiled and placed my hand on thee bonnet and closed my eyes and pictured it next to Deans car, I opened my eyes when I felt nothing under my hand and smiled. I looked up too Sam and said "try gracing out and if it takes longer than Dean did I'll just take us" Sam laughed closed his eyes and was gone just like that."

I laughed and thought 'Dean is not going to be happy that his own brother bet him' with that I graced away from Volterra, away from the Volturi vampires, back to Uncle Bobby's my Dean and Sam my newish brother in law doing the family business fighting what ever came our way, I had a feeling that what was about to come next I wasn't going to like neither was Uncle Bobby Dean Sam and Castiel.

_**Next chapter will be up in the next couple of weeks.**_

_**Please review I really like knowing what you all think of my story **_

_**Emma (bumblebee199616)**_

_**:)**_


End file.
